Team Awesome
by Logie-Girl15
Summary: Dan and Chris wake up with Pokemon powers. They decide to become a rescue team. What'll happen? Find out! Cover art by me.
1. Chapter 1: Team Awesome

Chapter 1: Team Awesome

...  
Ugh... w-what?  
What's going on?  
Chris?  
What the hell's he doing?

Chris: Hey Dan?  
Chris: Dan?  
Chris: Wake up!

*Chris hits Dan with a pillow causing Dan to fall off their shared bed

Dan: Ah! What the fuck was that for!?

Chris: Dan. Something is wrong.

Dan: What? You finally realized that your life sucked when you were with Elise?

*Chris looks at Dan with a glare

Chris: No! I- be quiet.

Dan: Heh heh, I'm just screwing with you-both verbally and physically. (grins)

Chris: (rolls eyes/smirks) Whatever.

Dan: What is wrong, though?

Chris: Well, I've noticed something different about myself-

Dan: Get to the point!

Chris: (sighs) I somehow picked up an ability that makes me spit water at an pretty good volume. AND on command, too!

*A sweatdrop appears over Dan's head

Dan: Um...are you feeling ok, Chris?

Chris: Yes, I'm ok!

Dan: I only ask because I care for you. (smiles cutely)

*Chris glares again

Chris: Since it's obvious that you dont believe me, I'll just show you!

Dan: Uh, Chr-?

*Chris tilts his head up to face the ceiling and spits out water that shoots up making a hole in it

Chris: Whoops.

*Dan stares in astonishment at the ceiling then back at Chris

Dan: What the...?

Chris: I have a power. To be exact, I think its a power that only Water type Pokemon can have.

Dan: So you think you learned Water Gun?

Chris: I-I dont know, what could it have been?

Dan: I dont know. It's a possibility that it was Water Gun. The question is, 'Where did you acquire the power?'

Chris: I dont know. I'm not even sure how it's possible.

Dan: Hmm. Well I'm glad I'm not the only one with a power.

Chris: W-what do you mean?

Dan: Two days ago, I noticed that I can breathe fire.

*Chris stares with shock

Chris: D-Dan! Why didnt you tell me!?

Dan: How was I supposed to know how you'd react!

Chris: H-how did you breathe fire!?

Dan: I exhaled and some fire came out. I honestly dont have a clue how it happend.

Chris: C-could you show me?

Dan: I'll show you, but we'll have to go outside.  
_

Dan: Ok Chris, ready?

Chris: Yes.

*Dan inhales then exhales, causing alot of embers to come out

Chris: Hey! You learned Ember!

Dan: Shut up!

Chris: You know, I'm starting to wonder. If they are Pokemon moves, which Pokemon did our powers come from.

Dan: Yeah, me too.

?: Help! Someone help!

Dan and Chris: Huh?

*The person runs to Dan and Chris, panting

Chris: (worried) H-hey what's wrong?

?: It's terrible! My poor Pichu fell through a fissure!

Chris: What?

Dan: Hey, wait a second. What do you mean 'Pichu'?

?: My Pichu: He's yellow, with big diamond-shaped ears. Has a short black tail-!

Dan: I know what a Pichu is! AND what it looks like! I meant, 'What did you mean by 'Pichu'?' Did you lose a Pichu toy or what?

?: No. I mean MY Pichu: he's real!

Dan: Um, are you on drugs? Pichu, or hell, ANY Pokemon for that matter DO NOT exist! Chris! Are you hearing this!?

Chris: I believe him.

Dan: HOW!?

Chris: Think about this. We most likely somehow have powers connected to certain Pokemon. It would make sense.

Dan: I guess so.

?: So, will you help?

Chris: Of course! Where did it go?

?: I'll show you.

*The three ran, well one reluctenly ran, to a small woods

?: This is it.

Dan: Hold on. I thought you said Pichu fell down a fissure.

?: He did.

Chris: He fell somewhere in these woods?

?: Yes. Please help my friend.

Chris: Ok we'll help.

?: One other thing-

Dan: Jesus! Do you want us to help or not?

Chris: Dan!

?: This is very important.

Dan: What is it?

?: There are very agressive Pokemon living here. You need to be cautious.

Chris: (scared) R-really?

Dan: (scoffs) No one, including Pokemon, will get in MY way. You can count on us. Especially ME!

?: Thank you very much!

*Dan and Chris start to enter the woods when Chris notices a sign

Chris: (reading sign) Tiny Woods.

Dan: Tiny Woods? Thats sounds VERY familiar.

*The two start making their way through the woods when a Sunkern and a Wurmple jump out

Chris: Ah!

Dan: They are real.

Chris: Aw! It's a Sunkern and Wurmple.

Dan: Chris! Get back!

Chris: Why? They are so cute! They wouldn't hurt anyone.

*The Wurmple suddenly Tackles Chris, sending him to Dan

Dan: You were saying?

Chris: For a bug, it's very strong.

Dan: (rolls eyes) I have to do everything, dont I?

Dan: Ember!

*Dan inhales then exhales through his mouth and shrouds both the Sunkern and Wurmple with embers, causing them wince in pain and run off.

Dan: Ok Chris. They're gone. Chris?

*Chris is trapped between two Pidgey and an Exeggcute

Chris: (whimpers)

Dan: Chris! Remember your power? Use Water Gun!

*Chris immediatly shakes off his fear and shoots out his Water Gun at the Pidgey, knocking them out instantly

Exeggcute: Hypnosis!

Dan: Chris! Look out!

*The Hypnosis attack hits Chris, making him fall asleep

Dan: Crap!

*Dan hits the Exeggcute with Ember and knocks it out, causing Dan to feel more powerful than before

Dan: What is going on? It feels like power is surging inside of me.

*Dan ignores it and focuses on Chris, who is now passed out, sleeping

Dan: It seems like power is surging in Chris, too.(sighs) Great. Now I have to drag him. Fucking great.

*Dan drags Chris for a while, complaining every second

Dan: Why are you so heavy?

Chris: (mumbles sleepily) S-sorry.

Dan: How does he manage to respond to me whenever I ask that? While asleep?

*Dan drags Chris some more until he sees something in the distance

Dan: What is that?

*The thing he sees is yellow, with diamond shape ears

?: Waah! Help! Anyone! (sniffles)

Dan: Hey!

?: Who are you?

Dan: My name is Dan. This is Chris. You're Pichu?

Pichu: Yes. Did you come to rescue me?

Dan: Yes. Your friend asked us to.

Pichu: Domo arigato, Dan-San!

Dan: Um, ok? What did he say?

Pichu: What's with your friend?

Dan: Hypnosis.

Pichu: Ah.

Dan: Can you wake him up?

Pichu: Sure. Thunder Shock!

*Pichu unleashes an electric current that shocks Chris, abruptly waking him up in pain

Chris: AAH!

?: Thank you for rescuing Pichu!

Dan: No problem.

Chris: Ow. Why did you have him shock me?

Dan: You were asleep and I knew Pichu could wake your ass up.

Chris: (grumbles)

Dan: Hey, we never got your name. What is it?

?: My name is Kendall. I'm in a band called Big Time Rush.

Dan: (rolls eyes) Oh God.

Chris: Dan, be nice!

Dan: Why out of all the people in the world, YOU came to us for help?

Chris: DAN! I'm so very sorry. He's just well...agressive. Very agressive.

Kendall: That's ok. He doesnt have to like me. I'm just happy that he rescued Pichu.

Chris: Is Pichu in the band, too?

Pichu: Pretty much. I just dont sing or dance.

Dan: So you're a decoration?

Chris: (angrily) Dan! What the fuck is wrong with you!?

Dan: There is nothing wrong with me and I dont appreciate your tone.

Kendall: Uh, should we go?

Dan: YES! GO!

Pichu: I got this.

*Pichu unleashes an electric current that shocks Dan and Chris.

Dan and Chris: AAH!

Pichu: You guys should't fight. You're in love with each other, arent you?

Dan: Um...h-how did you know?

Pichu: It's an instinct for Pokemon.

Dan: Oh.

Kendall: Uh, ok. Well you seem to be a good rescue team.

Dan: Rescue team?

Kendall: Yeah. You are a rescue team, right?

Chris: No.

Pichu: Well then you should become one.

Chris: What do you do?

Pichu: The same thing you guys did when you rescued me. You help Pokemon by rescue or you give them certain items they ask for.

Kendall: Another thing is when you enter mystery dungeons, if you faint, you'll lose all the money and half or more of your items you bring.

Dan: Mystery dungeons? I've heard of them. I used to play a game called 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team'. I was a Charmander and Chris was a Mudkip.

Pichu: It's just like that, but for real.

Dan: Cool. Chris, we should be a rescue team.

Chris: I dont know, Dan. It sounds dangerous.

Dan: Of course it's dangerous. We'll be fighting hostile Pokemon.

Chris: Exac-

Dan: AND maybe we'll find out how we got our powers.

Chris: Ok. We'll become a rescue team.

Dan: Good. Now how do we become one?

Pichu: Easy! Come with me.

*Pichu takes the others to the Pelipper Post Office to get Dan and Chris signed up.

Pichu: Hi Pelipper!

Pelipper: Hi Pichu! Kendall! How are you guys?

Kendall: Great! We have two friends here whom would like to register as a rescue team.

Pelipper: Really? What are your names?

Dan: My name is Dan.

Chris: I'm Chris.

Pelipper: Ok. What is your team name?

*Dan shuts his eyes then smiles

Dan: Team Awesome!

Pelipper: Ok. What is your adress?

*Dan leans close to Pelipper and whispers where he and Chris live.

Pelipper: Thank you. I'll bring your Rescue Team Starter Kit tomorrow morning. Be up early.

Dan: (whining) Aww. I have to wake up early?

Chris: Yes Dan. Dont you remember your partner always saying, 'Good morning Dan'?

Dan: Oh yeah. Damn.

Pelipper: I would suggest you and Chris getting a good nights sleep.

Dan: Fine! Lets go Chris.

Chris: See you tomorrow, Pelipper.

Pelipper: See you!


	2. Chapter 2: Double Trouble

Chapter 2: Double Trouble

*Dan is sleeping soundly when he starts to stir. He opens his eyes slowly and sees Chris staring at him, causing Dan to jump and fall out of bed.

Dan: Aah! Chris!? What the hell? Why are you staring at me?

Chris: Sorry, Dan. I was actually kind of excited about being in a rescue team. So I was waiting for you to wake up.

Dan: (mocking) I thought it was too dangerous?

Chris: Dont mock me. I was just thinking about all the adventures we're going to have. I wonder what Pokemon we'll meet.

Dan: Obviously the same ones we've seen on TV.

Chris: Most likely, but I wonder which Pokemon will be our friends.

Dan: Well, the only way we can get recruits is by fighting them. I have to knock them out.

Chris: Really? Why you?

Dan: I dont know. That's just how it is. You would know if you ever played the game.

Chris: It didnt sound fun at the time.

Dan: How would it not sound fun? You play as a Pokemon. Besides, you love Pokemon WAY more than I do! How is it that I played it; along with the other generation 3 Pokemon games and you haven't?

Chris: Generation 3 didnt seem good to me.

Dan: It was the best generation out of all of them. Classic, but new.

Chris: I always thought generation 4 was the best.

Dan: GENERATION 4!? That's the WORST one!

Chris: Dan. Dont get so angry.

Dan: ANGRY!? WHO'S ANGRY!? I'LL KILL YOU!

*Dan tries to grab at Chris when they hear something outside. They head outside and see Pelipper on the rail in front of them

Pelipper: Mail call!

Chris: Thanks Pelipper.

*Chris gets the package and opens it

Dan: What is it?

Chris: It seems to be the Rescue Team Starter Pack.

Dan: Great! I'll just tell you what's in it.

*Dan takes the package and pulls out a badge. The badge is circular and white

Dan: This the badge. It lets everyone know we're a rescue team.

Chris: Do I get one?

Dan: No. Only the leader gets one.

*Dan pulls out a bag that is dark blue (the same shade of blue as his pants) with a big, dark, green circle on it

Dan: This is the bag. It lets us carry things we might find in dungeons.

Chris: Is there anything else?

*Dan looks through the package and doesnt find anything else

Dan: (disappointed) No.

Chris: I guess it would make sense. We are only rookies, after all.

*Just then, they hear Pelipper call out

Pelipper: Hey, I forgot to give you this.

Chris: Thanks again.

Dan: What is it this time?

Chris: It's a rescue letter!

Dan: Really!? What does it say?

Chris: Um, lets see.

*Chris begins to read the letter

Hey! I heard about you from Pichu and Kendall. I need your help! Our friends, Beavis and Butthead are in trouble! They wandered into a cave and havent come back! I need your help! - From Pichu and Kendall's friend

P.S. The cave is called Thunder Wave Cave.

Chris: Cool! Our first mission as an official rescue team. Lets go!

Dan: Hold on. Beavis and Butthead?

Chris: I guess so.

Dan: Just great. First we meet Kendall, now we're going to meet THOSE dumbasses.

Chris: It wont be THAT bad.

Dan: (mutters) You say that now.

Chris: Anyway, lets go.

_

*The two reached Thunder Wave Cave only to find a tall person, about Chris' height with short brown hair, brown eyes and is very cute

?: Oh hey! You must be Dan and Chris!

Chris: Yes we are.

?: Ok. Well, Beavis and Butthead are inside. They are most likely on B6 floor. Please help.

Chris: You can count on us! Right Dan?

Dan: Whatever.

Chris: (rolls eyes) Lets go.

_

Chris: Ok so...what kind of Pokemon will we expect?

Dan: Electric-types. So be on your guard, Water-type.

Chris: Water-type?

Dan: Yeah. You know Water Gun. Only Water-types can know Water Gun.

Chris: Right. Wait. Castform know it and it's a Normal-type.

Dan: Yeah, but with Rain Dance, it can become a Water-type.

Chris: Oh yeah.

?: Hey! Who are you?

?: We dont want you here!

Chris: Hey, a Rattata and Nidoran(female)!

Dan: Dont get all weak and vurnerable like at the Tiny Woods.

Chris: (sarcastic) Whatever you say, Dan.

*Chris channels all the water inside him and spits it out at Rattata. It dodges and tackles Chris. Nidoran turns to Tackle Dan, but he dodges and uses Ember on the Rattata, knocking it out. Nidoran tries to Tackle Dan again, but is stopped by Chris' Water Gun

Dan: (pants) O-ok. Here's a rule: Whatever's in this dungeon or ANY dungeon for that matter, you attack. Got it?

Chris: Yes.

*Dan turns around to continue, when Chris shoots him with Water Gun

Dan: AHH! Chris? What the hell was that for!?

Chris: (smirks) Well, you said to attack ANYONE in any dungeon.

Dan: (glares) You know damn well I meant the hostile Pokemon here.

*While walking, Dan is suddenly hit with an Electric-type move, causing Dan to not move

Chris: DAN!

Dan: Th-Th-Thunder Wave.

Chris: What?

?: You shall pay for tresspassing.

The Pokemon then used its Quick Attack on Dan, multiple times making his HP go down, when Chris suddenly turned around and kick some mud at the Pokemon

?: Ah! Mud-Slap! It hurts so much!

Dan: Th-thanks.

Chris: You're welcome. Can you move?

*Dan tries to move but fails

Dan: I cant move.

Chris: Ok, I'll just carry you.

*Chris picks Dan up and holds him bridal style. Dan closes his eyes and by gravity, his head slumps to Chris' chest

Chris: He's so cute. I love him so much. I wish Dan would be nicer to people.

*While walking, Chris sees a red berry. He then picks it up

Chris: (reads outloud) Cheri Berry. Heals paralysis.

*Chris puts Dan down and feeds him the Cheri Berry, Dan's face turns red and fire shoots out of his mouth

Dan: Holy shit! That's fucking hot!

Chris: Sorry Dan.

Dan: That's ok. I'm just glad I can move.

Dan and Chris continue walking when they see two silhouettes. One has blonde hair and a blue shirt. The other one has brown hair and a grey shirt

?: Heh, uh, Butthead? Do you think anyone knows we're gone?

Butthead: Uh, I think so, Beavis.

Chris: Hey guys.

Butthead: Uh, who the hell are you?

Dan: I'm Dan and this is Chris, and I dont appreciate your tone of voice.

Butthead: Uh, sorry. (walks over to Dan and raises voice) IS THIS BETTER!? Uh huh huh huh.

Dan: Why you little fucker, I'll-

*Dan is grabbed by Chris

Chris: Dan! No! (sighs) Ok. Let's start over. Are you Beavis and Butthead?

Beavis: I'm Beavis. (points to Butthead) That's Butthead. You said you're Chris and Dan?

Chris: Yeah.

Beavis: Heh, are you like, here to help us?

Chris: If you mean rescue, then yes.

Beavis: Heh, cool. Hey Butthead. They're here to get us out of here.

Butthead: Cool.

_

*Outside of Thunder Wave Cave

?: Thank you very much! (hugs BandB) I'm so happy they are ok!

Chris: No problem!

Dan: You should keep (points at Butthead) THAT one in check!

?: Was he being a jerk?

Dan: Yes!

?: Sorry. He's like that. I cant really change him. He doesnt listen. Only Beavis does.

Dan: At least one listens.

?: Butthead? Do you have something to say to them?

Butthead: Uh, no.

?: Say thank you.

Butthead: No way! There is nothing I'm thankful for, or something.

?: Say thanks!

Butthead: No!

Beavis: Fuck him, James. He's not going to say it.

Chris: James?

James: Yeah. I'm James Maslow from Big Time Rush.

Dan: Oh God.

Chris: Dan.

James: Dont sweat it. I'm cool that he doesnt care for me.

Beavis: (walks up to Dan and Chris) Heh, um, I just wanna say thank you. Heh, like, dont worry about Butthead. He's thankful. He just doesnt want to show it or something.

Chris: That sounds like Dan.

Dan: Shut up!

Beavis: (hugs Dan) Thanks again.

Dan: (pushes Beavis) Dont touch me.

Beavis: Sorry.

Chris: (hugs/picks up Beavis) I'll take a hug.

Beavis: Um, heh, ok. (wraps arms around Chris)

Butthead: Uh huh huh huh, you butt-knocker.

Beavis: ( jumps off of Chris) Dont call me a butt-knocker, you son of a bitch!

Chris: What is that?

James: A person who has alot of anal sex.

Dan: That sounds like Chris. (laughs)

Chris: (glares)

Dan: Well, you do, Chrissy.

Chris: Dont call me that.

Dan: Why not, Chrissy?

Chris: Because it sounds like a girls' name.

Beavis: Heh, wait a minute. (digs through pockets) Here. For you.

Chris: (takes the items) What are they?

Beavis: Um, I thinks it's uh, well, heh, the seed thing is a Reviver Seed, I think, and the bottle is a Ginseng, and the two pink scarves are Pecha Scarfs. Heh, am I right, James?

James: (looks at them) Yeah you're right.

Chris: What do they do?

James: A Reviver Seed is used whenever someone in your team faints. A Ginseng is used to power up certain Pokemon moves. Like Ember or Water Gun. And the Pecha Scarfs are items you wear that prevents from becoming poisoned.

Dan: Great! (puts on Pecha Scarf) This'll be very useful.

Chris: (puts on Pecha Scarf) It sure will. Thanks.

Beavis: No problem. Uh, wait. (pulls out a $10) Here's something else.

Butthead: You're giving them your money?

Beavis: Uh, sure. Why not?

_

*At Dan and Chris' apartment

Chris: Well, that was fun.

Dan: You weren't the one who got paralyzed. But yeah, it was fun. Until we met BandB. And James.

Chris: Oh come on. They were great. Well, James and Beavis were, anyway. Plus, we got money.

Dan: Whatever. It's late. So we have to sleep.

Chris: It's 9pm.

Dan: Yeah. We have to get up early. Dont you play Pokemon?

Chris: (rolls eyes)


End file.
